Exotic Love
by RoxasAWanderer
Summary: Rikku and Yuna? Who woulda thought! Will their bloodline get in the way of their relations? Yeah right! *Yuri*


This chapter contains a: Lemon

**This chapter contains a: **Lemon

**The pairing in this chapter is: **Yuna x Rikku

The guardians and the summoner were stationed at the Inn near Macalania temple. They were about to embark on the journey towards there. A long nights rest after a difficult fight was needed. Rikku was shifting slightly through the hallways. She dodged past everyone's room, except for Yuna's. She crept towards the door and whispered:

"Yunie!"

"Yes," Yuna replied.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Rikku pushed the door open, only to find Yuna dressed only in her black lace bra and black lace panty.

"Whew, who knew that a small looking Inn had so many rooms?" Rikku questioned.

"Yeah, I know," Yuna laughed. "It should be fun bunking together."

"There's only one bed though," Rikku frowned.

"We're both girls, we can deal with it," Yuna adjusted Rikku's frown to a smile.

"Fine."

"I'm going to take a shower," Yuna implied. Rikku had this weird fetish. She wasn't into girls, but when she saw her cousin prancing around in front of her, she would also get a tingly feeling between her legs. Rikku nodded and watched as she made her way towards the entrance to the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I take my clothes off right here? I don't want them to get damp in the bathroom," Yuna asked.

"We're both girls!" Rikku gulped. "We can deal with it."

"Okay, thanks!" Yuna started to unlatch the back of her bra. She held it up as it fell loose, she then let go. "Oh, it always feels better when they're loose." Rikku gulped yet again.

"Y-y-yeah," Rikku stuttered. Yuna turned around and slid her panty down, as if to intimidate Rikku.

_Dammit Yuna! I want nothing more then to take you on this bed and show you the exquisite dance my tongue can do. I also want to show you how loose my breasts can get! Why don't I say these things out loud? So she can hear it! Come on Rikku, you can do it! Nah, what are you talking about? You're a wimp!_

"Enjoy your bath!" Rikku blushed. Yuna turned and smiled and when she took a step Rikku could see Yuna's cheek's jump up and down.

_I wonder if Rikku feels the same way about me. The same way I feel about her. She's a great person. I'm not even sure if we're related or not. She has the sexiest outfit though. A yellow bra and the shortest skirt ever; plus to top it all off, she wears a thong! If only I could take her in my arms, lead her to my virginity so she can take it away. If only she felt the same way._

"Hey, the water goes out in a few minutes!" A voice yelled from the hallway. "So make sure you have a good amount of water in the tub, cause the next load isn't due for another twenty minutes." Rikku acknowledged this and sent her away. Rikku grinned evilly.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku yelled. "That's the last of the water for a few days and I still need to take a shower! I'm going to jump in!"

"Okay!" Yuna laughed with guilt written on her face. She picked up a can of shaving cream and yelled "Wait, let me shave first."

"Okay…" Rikku said slowly. "I'm just going to undress out here then." Rikku ran towards the door and twisted the lock. She heard a satisfying "click" and smiled. She took off her yellow bra and it cluttered near her feet. She walked towards the mirror and looked herself in the eyes. Then she looked towards her breasts and smiled. She slid off the clothing on her arms and laid them on the counter.

She slipped her skirt off and placed it over near her bra. Her eyes traced the clothing and she looked towards Yuna's clothing. She unknotted her panty and she let it fall towards the ground. She kicked off her shoes and walked towards Yuna's black clothing. She picked up the bra in her left hand and the black-laced panty in her right hand. Rikku placed the bra near her nose and started sniffing it.

_Pina colada? _

She licked the inside of the black cup.

_It tastes so good._

Starting to rub the panty on her lower regions, she shoved the bra closer and closer into her mouth and nose. Pina colada fragranced her nose and her shaven pussy allowed her free roam over the sexy body. She slumped onto the wall next to the bathroom door and motioned her body up and down the wall. Her fingers were playing an elegant dance around her clit and the panty was soaking wet. A voice speaking up said:

"Hey, Rikku, don't do anything with my panty! It's the only clean one I have left," Yuna yelled.

_Uh-oh! I should…-ahhh_

Just as Rikku was about to stop she dropped the bra and held her right breast, and fluids started bursting out of her womanhood onto the panty.

_It…is…so…worth it. The panty is wet though. I should clean off the extra juices. I don't…I'll just tell her I spilt water on it! _

"Hey, Yunie, I spilled water on your panty, care to wipe it down?" Rikku whispered.

"Okay," Yuna replied with a delicate voice. She opened the door just a peek and threw the panty in the bathroom. Yuna looked at it and touched it, it felt a bit sticky to the touch.

_What the…? This isn't water. _

Yuna took a whiff of the stain.

_It smells great. I wanna li--…eww no. It's my panty. My juices are on it. Well, it can't hurt, they were inside of me once._

Yuna licked the panty and it slowly turned into a moan. She stuffed the panty in her mouth and bit on it. She put down the blade that was shaving off some hair and she took the panty out of her mouth. A beautiful white see-through gown was hanging on a hanger. Placing it over her shoulders she opened the door, only to find Rikku naked.

"How do you like my gown?" Yuna asked.

"It-t-t's great!" Rikku stuttered. Keeping the drool inside her mouth was really difficult, she kept chugging saliva back.

_She's – _

"I shaved my hair down there 'cause it got in the way!" Yuna laughed.

_Is Rikku checking me out?!_

Yuna lifted up the gown above her head. Placing it on the hanger again, she turned back to Rikku.

"So, are we going to take a shower or what?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah," Yuna said. "Do you like hot water or cold water?"

_Everything is hot when I see you Yuna. Say it out loud will ya Rikku?!_

"Rikku!" Yuna slightly yelled, just to grab her attention.

"Hot water!" Rikku snapped out of her day dream world and responded.

"We have to give it a few minutes to warm up," Yuna said as she felt the water. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Didn't kiss anyone yet," Rikku frowned. "I have this weird insecurity that I will never get to. I just wanna know how it feels like, ya know?"

"Yeah, me to," Yuna shared Rikku's frown. "Tidus is gone and there was this weird water interference that made it look like we were kissing, but we weren't."

_Kiss me Yuna. Come on Rikku. Out loud!_

"Kiss me Yuna," Rikku blurted.

"I don't know what to say, except –" Yuna broke off her own sentence just to lean in and place her lips on Rikku's. Their tongues danced around each other. They both took a few second breaks from massaging their lips to massaging their tongues. They delved in deeper, to where they could nearly touch the other's teeth. Yuna broke the kiss, Rikku smiled. Yuna wasn't done though. She knelt in again and licked the lips of Rikku and then slid her tongue in-between her lips.

Rikku opened her mouth and allowed the entrance. Rikku slid her tongue on top of Yuna's and slid it out to pucker their lips up one more time before they parted.

"Amazing!" Rikku blushed.

"I could say the same, no, I will say the same," Yuna laughed.

"Already wet and we're not even in the shower yet, Yuna," Rikku blushed as she surveyed Yuna's newly shaven region. Yuna blushed and slid her hands over her clit so Rikku couldn't see.

"Uh, uh, erm," Yuna started to stutter. Rikku moved in and realized this was the perfect moment. She slid her hand in-between Yuna's hands and moved her fingers in and out of Yuna.

"Faster," Yuna demanded. They moved into the shower-place and they started to play with each other. Rikku placed her left hand on Yuna's left breast and Yuna did the same. Yuna motioned her fingers the same way Rikku did with hers. Rikku took a small lotion bottle and shoved it into Yuna.

"That's naughty," Yuna laughed. Realizing that the shower was becoming hotter than needed, they both stumbled out of the shower, on one another, planting kisses on each other. They helped each other up, not breaking the kiss. They opened the bathroom door still thrusting at each other, licking the lips of the same sex. Both dripping wet, they fell onto the bed, still kissing.

"Look what I found in Paine's bedroom," Yuna smirked. She took out some handcuffs and a whip. "Looks like she wasn't done giving it all away to the big boys." Rikku pouted and put her wrists together and responded:

"Make sure they're tight," she smiled. Yuna clicked them on Rikku's wrists and she smiled. Yuna took the end of the whip and held it in her hands. She took the front of it and put it on Rikku's womanhood. She then took the end of the whip, tossed it through her hands and over her shoulder to the front of the whip. Then she tied it together and then smiled yet again.

Yuna fell on top of Rikku and started to caress her breast. Rikku tried to lean into the kiss, but the end of the whip had the same effect as a dildo would have. She was moaning throughout the whole entire kiss. Yuna, who was also dealing with the same effect, put her hands around Rikku's body and held her closer. Then Yuna added some motions to her bottom part and her waists had a mind of its own. She moved up and down, and both were now moaning in ecstasy.

Yuna stopped moving and Rikku frowned. She took the whip and licked the front and end. Rikku's clit shivered with happiness. Yuna took Rikku's cuffed wrists and placed it over the bed post which had a wooden sphere on top. Yuna then took the whip and knotted it. Rikku could only move her lower body to no avail.

"Yunnniee!" Rikku cried.

"Don't worry," she smiled. Yuna lifted Rikku's waist up and then slid under her. She then lowered her waist onto her face and then started to force her butt downwards. Rikku moaned and started to motion up and down.

"Yuna, don't stop!" Rikku demanded. When Yuna heard the command she sped up. "Yuna!" Rikku moaned. Yuna stopped. "Oh you little bi—" and before she could finish she felt fingers slip in and out of her vagina.

"What?" Yuna asked. Then she pulled her fingers out and placed them in front of Rikku, who then licked them off and sucked them. After a few seconds, Yuna pulled her fingers out of Rikku's mouth and then licked them herself. Yuna slid her vagina onto Rikku's and slowly did a circular movement.

"Yu-Yu-Yuna!" Rikku squirted out her juice and then slowly relaxed. Yuna wasn't done yet though. She shoved the juices into her pussy and then fingered herself, moaning all the while. She went onto the opposite side of the bedpost where Rikku was. She placed her clit on the sphere and rubbed it gently.

"Yunie, you're making me want more…place your fingers, your tongue, anything in me!" Rikku demanded.

"Anything?" Yuna asked. Rikku gulped reluctantly and responded with a yes.

"Well, we'll wait until tomorrow," Yuna laughed. Rikku frowned and Yuna approached her through a gap in the bed. Rikku tried to lick Yuna's clit, but she kept pulling away. Realizing that this was a game to Yuna she tried harder. She kept missing though, every time she moved in, she missed. Finally she got in a lick. Yuna moaned and stopped for a bit. Then she moved in closer and held Rikku's head closer to her clit.

"More, more, more!!" Yuna moaned. Rikku moved her tongue faster and occasionally kissed the tender folds. Then she licked a small looking ball, and Yuna squeaked. Every now and then Rikku would go back over that spot. She licked the folds quickly and her kisses became swift.

"Rikku!" Yuna squirted and fell on top of Rikku.

"Until tomorrow," Yuna kissed Rikku and they both drifted off.

Hope you liked this one! I was planning on finishing this a week ago, but time delays and laziness set in unfortunately. It's here now…and now this isn't just a one-shot anymore :D!


End file.
